So mote it be
by The Moth ate the Butterfly
Summary: Adilade, fem harry is a mutant and the magical world thinks key word being thinks she is a squib see how the X-Men find her and give her sanctuary. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The past

**hi so this is my first fanfic** **So, armed with this lolly stick we shall forge on with the war of my brain vs my mind!** **I think**

"I Adilade Lilith Potter, in sound body and mind do hearby disown my self from the anciant and noble house of potter. And reinstate my being and family into the most noble and ancient houses of Black, Peveral, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, so mote it be." Said one newly made Adilade 'Addy' Lilith Black - Peveral - Griffindor - Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw - Slytherin. To the Wizagamot. " My dear girl, are sure you want to go through with this, I'm sure you and Mr Weasley will grow to love each other" Said Dumbledore AKA Dumb-as-a-door. "I AM NOT YOUR DEAR GIRL AND I NEVER WILL BE! NEVER will I grow to love my tormentor of seven years" yelled a very pissed girl-who-just-would-not-die, "I would rather DIE than marry Ronald!"

"Just let me live my life how I want to live it not how you want me to!" And she flashed from the room. From that day forth Addy had nothing to do with the wizarding world, not until _the_ incident.

 **AN: Hogwarts is a primary school not a secondary school so students go onto and wizarding secondary school called Ivermory oh and both schools are in America. Anyway moving on**.


	2. Fifteen years later

Addy sighed as she cleaned up a puddle of spilt milk that someone's toddler spilt when _they_ arrived. As they burst in her abilities kicked in and she lost control. Addy was no longer herself no, she was now Midnight, her true self.

Who arrived we hear you cry ( **we don't** )? The X-Men.

 **B** **ecause why the hell not? I mean this is just a random idea that I have no idea where it is going.**

Rouge's POV:

 _D_ _ear Diary_ ,

 _When we_ _burst in I saw a waitress's panicked expression as she slowly began to glow a blinding golden light_.

 **think timelord regeneration process.**

 _Professor X tried to get past the cocoon of light that was surrounding her but with no results. As the light faded we saw there was no longer a red-headed green-eyed woman, but her true form, a form that literally radiated power. She looked like an angel and I have no doubts that she is one. She was beautiful, with wavy waist-length midnight blue hair, bright sparkling eyes that looked like swirling galaxies, slightly tanned skin and a gem in her forehead that reflected her eyes. This angel wore a black jumpsuit with holes in the back for her large, glossy midnight blue wings. I could see that my fellow X-Men were also stunned by her beauty._

 _Professor X approached her and said, "I've been looking for you, Adelaide, have you missed me?" Then she growled the weirdest thing "Dumb-as-a-door." My dear girl you know that's not my name it's Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, of the ancient and noble house of Dumbledore I've come to you for help..." And the professor's look melted off of him into the look of a wannabe Merlin. Adelaide, as this imposter claimed she was called, interrupted him " First off I am NOT your dear girl secondly shouldn't you ask my twin for help I mean Harison is the saviour." She spat as if the very word was a bad taste in her mouth. She then moved her hands in a complicated gesture and a pearlescent purple light came out of her gem. As it hit him, he fell down._

 _"There has been a mishap." The man known as Dumbledore sighed weakly, "There has been a small, misunderstanding." "REALLY, I've known for fifteen freaking years,_ _when I ran to get out of marriage." "Ma'am, I think you should come with us. And what do you mean by I ran to get out of marriage" said Scott, the apparent leader of this super-secret boy band. "And why exactly do you want me to come with you?" she asked cautiously._ " _Because we can give you sanctuary." She snorted and said "I seriously doubt that, have you ever come across an entire cult of people who could kill you with two words and a magic stick. Because if you have you can give me sanctuary."_

 **Ok so this is my second chapter yey hope you like.**

 **So after a PM from** **a reader** , **I decided to make my chapters a bit longer.**

 **See ya wouldn't wanna be ya lunainsane11**


	3. Author's note

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated in ages. Just some things got in the way and as soon as I get a fic idea I have to write it down so I hopefuly my m** **use is ready to consentrate on one singular fic.**

 **My muse has writen down a shitload of stories though so that's cool. I will put them up when they have been thouroughly read through and checked.**


	4. Discontinued

**I am sorry, but I am dicontinuing this fic as I no longer have any ideas for it. Sorry but it had to be done, I no longer have any enthusiasm towwrds is story.**


End file.
